All I want
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Shizuo is very sick, so Izaya brings him home to Izaya... and things happens. Shizaya, OOC sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Heiwajima Shizuo sighed as he lighted up his cigarette, leaning up against a tree in the park in Ikebukuru. It was around midnight and no one was walking around the park at this hour. No one ever did, so when ever Shizuo wanted to be alone and just smoke, he would walk to the park around midnight and smoke. But lately the flea had come to interrupt him every time. Hopefully he wouldn't come and disturb Shizuo this night.

Orihara Izaya walked smiling into the park with both his hands in his jacket's pockets. He looked around the park, but quickly laid eyes on the ex-bartender Heiwajima Shizuo. His smile got bigger as he skipped towards him while he began to whistle quietly.

Shizuo was trapped in his own thoughts for some unknown reason, so he didn't notice the informant getting closer and closer. The smoke from the former bartender's cigarette looked like a tiny cloud in the dark sky and a short wind made it disappear slowly, like it wasn't meant to be there in the first place. Shizuo sighed and finally stepped out of his thoughts, but in the same second as he did that, Izaya stepped in front of him, blocking his way to escape.

Izaya smirked and blocked Shizuo's escape way, even thought he knew Shizuo's strength. Somehow he didn't care at all. He had had this weird feeling for quit some time, the feeling of always wanting to see Shizuo. But he didn't know why. He couldn't get him out of his head. No matter how much work he did, Shizuo would always be in his mind. He hated not knowing why it was that way. He was an informant after all, so he should be able to get information. But with this kind of feelings, it would be impossible and he knew that.

Shizuo stared at the informant for a few more seconds and then got his get-out-of-my-way-face on. He didn't feel like fighting, which was the first time in years. In fact he just felt like go home and sleep. But he didn't. He felt sick, not only from the sight of the flea, no. If he moved just a little bit, he would get dizzy. Something was definitely wrong. He finally did something and slowly took the cigarettes in his hand, throwing it on the ground, still looking angry at Izaya.

"Go away.." he mumbled, not moving at all. His heart started racing, he felt super hot and suddenly he couldn't see straight.

Izaya giggled lightly. He noticed that Shizuo obviously wasn't feeling well but ignored it. He could be wrong. He took a step closer to him and they were now only a half step away from each other. He looked smiling at him and pulled both his hands out of his pocket, just to rest them both on Shizuo's shoulders.

"Now now Shizu-chan. Don't be so rude." He giggled lightly, knowing that Shizuo always would be rude. But who knew? Izaya could never predict Shizuo's actions. That's what he liked so much about him. He was unpredictable.

Shizuo could barely stand up and he couldn't see Izaya's face clearly. He wanted to say something back, hit him right in the face, but he couldn't move or talk. What the hell was wrong with him? When he finally opened his mouth to say something back, he just kinda collapsed. He fell forward, into Izaya. It was the worst that could happen. Why Izaya? Why the person he hated the most? But he couldn't do anything, just leaned up against Izaya, almost lying on his shoulder.

"S-Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked surprised at the former bartender, now lying on his shoulder, almost pasted out. What the hell was wrong with him? "Oi, Shizu-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to get this chapter a bit longer than the first one.**

**Thanks for the reviews ^^.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuo slowly opened his eyes by the feeling of sunlight in his face. He looked up in the ceiling and sighed. What happened and where was he? The ceiling wasn't the same ceiling he had been staring at so many times at his own house. No, this was different. He slowly sat up in the unfamiliar bed and suddenly felt dizzy again. He quickly leaned forward and looked down. He wanted to know where the hell he was, but if he stood up, he'd probably just pass out again. He slowly turned his attention to the closed door, hoping the house owner would come.<p>

_30 minutes later.._

Finally, the door slowly opened and the house owner walked in. Shizuo looked up from the bed and looked at the smiling yet worried face in front of him. He could barely move but still got his angry face on once again.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan. How are you?" Izaya smiled, standing in front of his own bed where Shizuo was lying. He had brought him home to himself, because it was closer than Shizuo's place.

"This is your house?"

"Yes. I already called Shinra. He should be here any minute now."

Shizuo nodded and quickly lied down in the bed again. Why did Izaya bring him home? Why didn't he just leave him in the park? Sometimes he just didn't understand him at all. That's why he hated him so much. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Izaya slowly sat down on the bed and gently patted Shizuo on the head.

Shizuo removed the covers from his head and looked up at the flea, who just smiled at him. He didn't get him.

"No.." He sighed and pulled the covers over his head once again, burying his face in the soft pillow. He didn't want to do, eat or drink anything. Not when it was from Izaya. It could have poison in it.

"You have to eat somethi-" Izaya was caught off by the door bell. He quickly walked to the door and opened it, facing a worried Shinra.

Shinra walked in and smiled lightly to Izaya, who closet the door behind him. "Where is he?"

"In there." Izaya pointed to his own room and walked behind Shinra, who already was quickly on the way to the room.

Shinra walked in to the bedroom and looked at Shizuo, who was lying down again in the bed. He sat down beside him and smiled. "When did you first feel sick?"

Shizuo looked at Shinra and slowly sat up in the bed, glancing at Izaya, who stood in the door. "I don't know. A few days ago, maybe.." He looked back at Shinra. He had been looking at Izaya while saying that.

_A few minutes later.._

"Okay, you should stay in bed for at least two days." Shinra looked at Izaya, who still just stood in the door, watching Shizuo. "I guess he can stay with you?"

"Huh?" Izaya looked at Shinra, who was walking towards him, and slowly nodded. "Fine." He turned around and walked Shinra to the door.

"Oh by the way Izaya. I have a question." Shinra turned around in the door, looking at the informant. "You two hate each other. So why did you bring him home to yourself without doing anything to him?" He paused for a few seconds. "Unless you don't really hate him."

Izaya looked down at the floor. He didn't hate him. Not at all. It was Shizuo who hated him, not the other way around. He looked up at Shinra again and laughed. "Of course I hate him! We hate each other more than anything! .. I don't know why I brought him back to my own place. I.. I just did."

Shinra smiled and turned around, walking away. "I can see you're lying."

Izaya sighed and closed the door, before he walked back to his room. He stopped at the first step into the room, when he saw Shizuo, fully dressed and trying to stand up. "What the hell are you doing, Shizu-chan? Lay down or you will pass out!"

Shizuo stood up but collapsed right away, falling down on the floor. "Dammit.." He closed his eyes and passed out completely.

Izaya ran to Shizuo and quickly tried to pull him up on the bed. But he was too heavy. After finally pulling him close to himself and sitting beside the bed, he sighed and swung both arms around him. "Wake uuup, Shizu-chan~ !" He looked at him, holding him close. He had a weird, yet nice feeling in his stomach and couldn't help but smile, just a little. But not for long.

Shizuo opened his eyes quickly and pushed himself away from Izaya, making himself all dizzy once again. He looked at him, had his what-the-hell-face on. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Izaya.

"Why were you up, Shizu-chan?" Izaya slowly stood up and looked down on Shizuo, who still had that weird expression on his face. Didn't he know what a hug was?

"I was about to leave.." Shizuo grabbed the bed and pulled himself up on it, sat down with a sigh, still felling really dizzy.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be in your house, flea." Shizuo looked angry up at Izaya. He wanted to leave from the moment he realized it was Izaya's house. But what could he do? This was probably the first time he couldn't take care of himself. And he hated it. Especially when it was the damn flea who toke care of him instead.

Izaya looked down at the floor. Of course he didn't want to be there. He sighed and looked back at the ex-bartender with a fake smile. "Too bad you can't stand up. Now, lay down and I'll bring something to drink." He turned around and walked out of the room, losing his fake smile.

Shizuo looked after him and slowly lied down on the soft bed, sighing. 'I just want to get this over with, so I can go home. That's all I want.'


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a short one, I apologize ^^'.**

* * *

><p>Izaya removed the covers completely and rolled Shizuo on the back, thinking he was in a heavy sleep. Shizuo's butterfly was already removed. He unbuttoned his vest-thingy with ease and tried to unbutton his shirt, which was rather difficult. Izaya him self had never really had to unbutton a shirt before, so he had troubles. But he did it. It was taking off the shirt that was more troublesome than anything else, because Shizuo was on it. But somehow he got it away from him and threw it on the floor. He looked at the ex-bartender's body and slightly blushed, but was quickly focused on getting the clothes off him before he woke up.<p>

Shizuo, who was half awake, didn't move at all when the flea started undressing him. It was first when Izaya started unbutton his pants he moved. He quickly sat up, making himself dizzy again, and looked at him with a very angry look in his face, slightly blushing. What was he trying? It didn't come as a surprise to him. It was Izaya after all, and he knew from the start that he would try to do something at one point. But taking all his clothes off? What was going on with him?

Izaya looked up at Shizuo's face and smiled awkwardly. Shit! Why did he had to wake up? He tried to find an explanation that didn't sound like he was gonna rape him or anything. Or he could just tell him the truth, even though he probably wouldn't believe him. Finally he removed his own hands from Shizou's pants and stood up, laughing awkwardly.

It only took a few seconds but it felt like hours, when Shizuo hit Izaya in the face. Shizuo was of course still feeling very dizzy, but his anger took over him. Like it always did. He couldn't control it. He unbuttoned his own pants, took them off and threw them at Izaya, who was lying on the floor. "If you wanna help me then make me some food."

Izaya sighed and stood up, removing Shizuo's pants from his head. He looked at Shizuo, who was now only wearing boxers and sitting down, and blushed lightly. He looked away quickly and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, started making some sort of food for Shizuo. Things was running through his mind. Why did he blush just be the look of Shizuo's body? And why did he help him? It didn't make any damn sense. But of course, when you like someone nothing makes any damn sense. He didn't even know why he liked him. Well, Shizuo was unpredictable and Izaya loved it, because he was the only one whose actions he couldn't predict, like he could with all other humans. Just not him.

_20 minutes later.._

Izaya knocked lightly on the now closed door, that separated himself from Shizuo, and slowly opened it. On the plate in his hand were two toasts and in the other he had a glass of water.

"Shizu-chan, breakfast?" He smiled lightly, even though it still was quite awkward between them, after what happened just a little ago. But it was Izaya's own fault after all.

Shizuo slowly sat up in the bed, removing the covers and reviling his body and, and looked at Izaya. "Thanks.." He didn't really want the flea's food, but he was really hungry. After all, he hadn't been eating anything in almost 24 hours.

_10 minutes later.._

The silence between the two men was finally broken, when Izaya's phone started to ring. Izaya answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Shinra. Can I talk to Shizuo? If he isn't sleeping that is._"

"Eh, sure.." Izaya handed Shizuo the phone. "It's Shinra." He looked at Shizuo, who just gave him a cold look back, before he took the phone.

"Yes?" Shizuo yawned lightly and placed the plate, where the food had been, on the table next to the bed.

"_Hi Shizuo-kun. Eh.. I went over to your place just a moment ago, and.._" Shinra stopped talking for awhile, like he didn't know what to say.

"What? What's wrong?" Shizuo listened as Shinra started to talk again.

When Shinra finally stopped talking, Shizuo just had an empty expression in his face. "O-Okay.. I.. I'll talk to you later.. Bye.." He handed Izaya the phone and kept looking down.

Izaya looked worried at the bodyguard and took the phone back, putting it in his pocket. "What did he say?" he finally said after a pause that felt like forever.

The blonde didn't say anything for a long time, just looked down. That phone call might just have ruined his life. Or some of it. He wanted to punch something. Not out of anger. He sighed and looked cold and tired up at the informant, who just kept looking worried at him.

"Well, what is it?" Izaya met Shizuo's eyes, still looking quite worried. What the hell could Shinra possibly have told the bodyguard and making him so.. sad, yet a hint of anger?

Shizuo looked up at Izaya for several seconds before even doing anything. He sighed and looked back down on his own hands, as he slowly closed his eyes, sighing once again, this time quietly. "Apparently I lost my apartment. And now I have nowhere to live.."

_All I want is a place to call my own, _Shizuo thought to himself, sighing once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews ^^.**

* * *

><p>The silence between the two men was horrible. Neither one of them had said anything in a long time.<p>

Shizuo sighed and finally moved, trying to stand up but couldn't. He quickly got dizzy and sat down on the bed again. What was he gonna do now? Live on the streets? He couldn't get another job. He would get fired just like in the past, and being bodyguard for Tom was a job all day long every day. Unless he wasn't in town.

Izaya slowly placed a hand on the bodyguards bare shoulder and to his surprise, the blonde didn't move away. The informant couldn't help but smile slightly. But that smile quickly disappeared, when he remembered why Shizuo was down in the first place. He sighed and sat down next to the blonde, and shortly after he came up with an idea.

"You can always move in with me?" Izaya smiled lightly and looked at him.

And after that an awkward silence came up between the two men.

After several moments of silence, Shizuo slowly looked at the other man. "Why the hell would I move in with you?" he said, but didn't move away from him, even though they were quite close.

"Well, Shizu-chan, you need a place to stay now, and you have already been here for more than a day," Izaya answered back and smiled, slowly moving closer to the former bartender, "so all you need is to get your stuff and what-not here. Shinra and I could go get it. I mean, you can't stand up, and I know Shinra gladly would help – or I'll force him to it."

Shizuo stayed silent for a few moments, looking at Izaya and didn't stop him from moving closer, like it didn't even bother him. "But I won't stay near the same room as you, flea," he finally said and shortly after he realized how close they were. Izaya's face was only a few centimeters away from Shizuo's. But Shizuo didn't move away. Maybe because he still was quite dizzy from trying to stand up. Normally he would get over his sickness after a day or a few hours, but this time it took longer. How long, no one knew. Not even Shinra.

"I know. You can stay on my couch until you find something else," Izaya said, slowly moving closer and closer to the bodyguard. "Unless you want to stay – forever." He smirked lightly and looked at the now very close Shizuo, feeling his own heart racing faster and faster as he got closer to the other man.

"I don't wanna stay forever. Only 'till I can stand and 'till I've found another place.. or a bench on the streets," Shizuo said back and looked down, not realizing that Izaya was getting closer and closer for every second. He sighed silently and closed his eyes slowly, now not that dizzy anymore.

Izaya was now very close and leaned forward and whispered softly in the other man's ear; "I'll change your mind, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo quickly opened his eyes as he heard Izaya's whispering very close to him, and didn't even realize that he was lightly blushing. He looked at Izaya and pulled a bit away, but not too far away. "You can't, flea. I won't stay here more than necessary," he said.

"Fine. You'll just move in with me temporary." It was now or never. Izaya knew that. This was maybe his only chance to do it. Just once would be enough for him – maybe. He giggled silently when he saw the lightly blush on the other man's face, and slowly moved closer.

".. Why are you so close, flea?" Shizuo finally asked, looking at the informant and still with a light blush on his face. He felt his own heart going faster than it should, just by being this close to Izaya. What the hell was going on?

Izaya smiled slightly and finally leaned closer to the other man. But stopped right before their lips met, and pulled away slowly. He laughed awkwardly and stood up, turning around and slowly walked out off the room, blushing and with his heart racing like hell. "N-No reason at all, Shizu-chan!" he said laughing awkwardly as he stepped out off the room.

_Why can't I do it? _Izaya thought to himself as he sighed and leaned up against the wall, that now separated the two men from each other. _Maybe tomorrow. Keep your hopes up high, Orihara Izaya.._


	5. Chapter 5

**I write like a maniac. I can't stop! xD - I've even started chapter 6, but I have nothing else to do ._.**

* * *

><p>Izaya walked down the streets towards Shizuo now former apartment, walking next to a bit nervous-looking Shinra. He sighed as he shoved both his hands down both pockets of the fur coat he always wore. He wasn't really happy with leaving Shizuo alone at home, since Celty wasn't available at that time. But to have Shizuo living with him made it a lot better. He smiled lightly and followed Shinra to the apartment.<p>

"S-So Izaya-kun, how's Shizuo-kun doing?" Shinra finally said to brake the silence between the two friends.

"Well, he still can't stand up, but better, I think," Izaya answered and glanced at Shinra.

"No fever?" Shinra looked at the informant, as Izaya shook his head. Shinra nodded lightly and looked forward to the apartment, that now was very close. He took out a key and opened the door, before he got in. "Okay, if I get his clothes and other stuff in the bedroom, can you take other things in this room?"

Izaya nodded and looked at Shinra, who quickly walked in to the bedroom. He looked around in the messy apartment, barely with any furniture. He grinned lightly. Of course there wouldn't be any furnitures. The bodyguard had probably already trashed the place. Maybe that was the reason he got kicked out. It didn't take long before Izaya started packing things down in a box, that Shinra had bought a while ago.

_2 hours later.._

Izaya looked at the many boxes on the floor, filled with Shizuo's clothes and what-not. "Finally done," he said and sighed. "How are we gonna get all this back to my house?" He looked at Shinra, who clearly didn't know.

"Eh, well.. I-I dunno.." Shinra smiled awkwardly and grabbed one of the smaller and lighter boxes. "We can carry it?"

Izaya looked at Shinra and sighed. "It's gonna take hours then. Why not call for Celty?"

"She's working, but I can try."

_Hours later.._

Finally they had all the boxes gotten home to Izaya. Izaya thanked both Shinra and Celty, who had helped him, and sat down on the couch after they left. Shizuo was asleep in the next room, and probably didn't notice the sighing informant, who was now looking around on all the boxes. "He has too much stuff.. There's like.. 6 boxes?" He counted them again. That couldn't be right. Only 6 boxes? "3 of them came from the bedroom, 1 from the bathroom and 2 from the living room and the kitchen... That just can't be right. The bedroom ones are the biggest? What the hell-"

"Shut up! I just don't own as many things as you do, flea!" Shizuo slowly walked towards the informant, clearly very dizzy but still standing up. He sat down quickly next to the other man and sighed, feeling more dizzy.

"Shizu-chan, why aren't you in bed?" Izaya looked at the blonde as he placed a calming hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'll stay on your couch, not in your bed. That was what we agreed," Shizuo answered and closed his eyes, trying to stop the dizzy-ness.

"But.. You're still sick," Izaya said and moved closer to him. "At least you aren't collapsing anymore. That's a good sign." He smiled lightly as he watched the ex-bartender. Maybe he got a seconds chance to kiss him? Probably not. Earlier that day was his only chance – maybe..

Shizuo nodded slowly and finally opened his eyes again. He glanced at the once again close Izaya, and felt his own heart beat faster than it should.

Izaya leaned closer and closer until they were barely a centimeter from each other. His heart was racing fast. He didn't take his eyes from the bodyguard.

"..Why are you so close, flea?" Shizuo almost whispered but didn't move away at all.

Izaya had to do it now. Right now. He leaned forward and made their lips meat in a soft kiss. He blushed slightly and his heart raced faster and faster.

Shizuo froze as their lips met and blushed lightly. He didn't move for a few seconds, but then pulled away. What was wrong with him? Why did he kiss him? It wasn't right.

Izaya looked at Shizuo and then slightly kisses his cheek, before he stood up and walked to his own bedroom. It was already quite late and Izaya needed sleep. Also, Shizuo probably wanted to be alone and sleep as well. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan," Izaya said smiling, before he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Shizuo looked at the now closed door, still lightly blushing. Somehow that kiss didn't feel so.. wrong? No! It was really wrong, totally wrong! He sighed and lied down, closing his eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun through the window woke Izaya up. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, while he silently yawned. He quickly got out off bed and putted on some pants. He already had a shirt on. He opened the door to the living room, where Shizuo was asleep. He smiled lightly, but that smile quickly disappeared, when he saw the bodyguard's face. It looked like he was in pain and he looked overheated.

Izaya walked to the other man and placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh no.." Shizuo was burning. Izaya quickly grabbed his phone in his pocket and called Shinra.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Shinra, it's Izaya. Eh, Shizu-chan is burning and I think.. I think he's in pain."

"_Oh.. Don't worry, I'll come right away._"

_15 minutes later.._

Izaya was getting clothes on, while Shinra checked Shizuo. Izaya sighed as he sat down on his own bed. Why did Shizuo just get worse? What was wrong? But at least Izaya got his wish done the day before.

Shinra walked in and looked at Izaya, as he sat down next to him. "Shizuo-kun has a high fever. I've tried to wake him up but I can't. I don't know why, but he just won't wake up."

_Not long after.._

Shinra went home and Izaya sat down on the couch, where Shizuo was a sleep, looking like he was in pain. Izaya placed a hand on his shoulder and watched him. "Please wake up.." he whispered. What if he never woke up again? Izaya sighed and kept watching the sleeping man, whose head he had on his lap, while he had placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. He smiled slightly, even though he was still very worried.

Izaya sat like that with Shizuo for hours, just watching him. Shizuo didn't move at all and he still had that painful looking expression in his face. He was still burning. Izaya sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking up in the ceiling. Why didn't he wake up?

Izaya yawned and closed his eyes, slowly falling a sleep. His one hand was still placed on Shizuo's shoulder and the other man's head was on his lap.

_Hours later in the middle of the night.._

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes, feeling like shit. How long was he gone? He looked up and saw the sleeping Izaya. It didn't take him long to notice the hand on his shoulder. "What the hell.." He poked Izaya's face gently, but the only thing the other man did, was making a weird face. Shizuo slowly got an angry expression in his face and poked the informant's face several times, not gently at all. "Wake up, you damn flea!" he yelled, poking his face.

Izaya slowly opened his eyes by the poking on his face. He looked down at Shizuo, who just looked angry back. "You're awake." Izaya couldn't help but smile. He had thought that Shizuo never would wake up again. Like a sleeping beauty.

"Yearh," Shizuo said, looking up at him. It wasn't because he would get dizzy if he moved away from the other's lap he didn't move away, but for some reason he just didn't. "How long have I been sleeping and why is my head on your lap?"

"You've been sleeping for.. well, pretty much a whole day," Izaya said and yawned silently, gently stroking Shizuo's hair, smiling.

"That long?" Shizuo didn't move away from the stroking. He just looked up at him. What was going on? Why did he feel so.. calm? This was not right. He used to chase him through the entire city until one of them got too tired or until Izaya ran away. He usually would beat the hell out of Izaya. But now, it was like he just wanted to stay like that, with his head on his lap. It wasn't right. It was wrong, so wrong..

Izaya nodded and nuzzled the other man's head gently, smiling. It was in the middle of the night and he probably had some business to do the morning, but he didn't care. Sitting like that with Shizuo was better than work, no matter how much he loved humans. Shizuo was Izaya's favorite human after all.

"You didn't answer why my head is on your lap." Shizuo kept looking at him. Something was wrong. He felt different than he used to.

"Oh, well.. I dunno.." Izaya looked down at him and smiled softly. He didn't expect Shizuo to like being like that, but he surely didn't seem to hate it. If he did, he'd be sitting up by now.

"You don't know?"

"No." Izaya giggled silently, looking down at him.

Shizuo finally remembered the kiss and looked away. "By the way, flea. Why did you kiss me?"

Izaya laughed silently and forced the other man to look at him again. "Don't tell me you don't know what a kiss means?"

Shizuo looked at him again and had a bit angry expression in his eyes. "I know what a damn kiss means! But still, why?"

"If you know what a kiss means, then you would know why I kissed you," Izaya said and smiles lightly, looking down at him and made their eyes met.

"..But it doesn't make any damn sense! I hate you, it would never work!" Shizuo blushed almost invisibly when their eyes met.

"I don't think you hate me." Izaya giggled when he noticed the small blush on the other man's cheeks. "If you hated me, you wouldn't be fine with being like this or by now living together with me. You would kill me, even though you would get dizzy again."

"True.. But I don't like you." Shizuo looked away again, when he felt the tiny blush on his own cheeks. A weird feeling in his stomach was growing, a feeling that had never been there before. It was wrong.

"I think you do." Izaya leaned closer to him. His heart was racing faster. He wanted to kiss him again. It didn't matter how little Shizuo would like it. He wanted to do it.

"I don't, flea.." Shizuo's heart was beating faster than it should, once again.

"You do, and you blushing and your heart beating fast proves it." Izaya leaned closer to him and finally, made their lips meet once again in a soft kiss.

This time, Shizuo didn't pull away. Maybe because he couldn't, but who knew?

Izaya slowly pulled away, even though he didn't really wanted to. "See. You like it." Izaya giggled lightly and looked at him.

"N-No I don't.." Shizuo blushed, now very visible, but tried to pretend he didn't.

"Yes you do. You can stop pretending," Izaya said and smiled lightly. "I like you, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't expect a new chapter the next two weeks, 'cause I'm not home. <strong>

**Thanks for reviews~ !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long ^^'**

* * *

><p>Izaya slowly opened his eyes and turned around on the other side. Except he couldn't, because he was on the couch. But it was too late for him to realize that. He fell down on the floor. "Oww.." He sighed and sat up, before he looked at the still sleeping Shizuo. They had stayed on the couch and they both fell asleep.<p>

Izaya sighed once again as his phone started to ring. "Good morning Naomi~... Okay, I'll be there in five." He hung up shortly after and quickly got dressed while sending a text to his always trustful friend, Celty. '_Good morning my trustful friend~ . Could you be so kind and watch Shizu-chan for me, while I work? Thank you~ !_'.

As always, it didn't take Celty long to come. Izaya thanked the dullahan many times and looked at the still sleeping bodyguard. "He'll probably wake up soon. When he does, just give him something to eat. I'll be back in a few hours, I promise," he said as placed a hand on Shizuo's cheek, looking at him. He knew he couldn't give him a goodbye-kiss, but he still wanted to. He sighed and walked to the door, smiling to the quiet dullahan. "Bye~ !" he said before shutting the door, leaving Celty and Shizuo alone.

_1 hour later.._

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes quickly met Celty, still with her helmet on where there should be a head, and he looked sleeply at her. "Celty? What are you doing here?.."

Celty's fingers quickly ran over the phone, before she showed Shizuo the text; "_Izaya-kun told me to watch over you while he worked. I hope you don't mind.._" When the former bartender shook his head as if to say 'Not at all', she ran her fingers over the phone's screen again, before showing him the text. "_How are you feeling? Any better?_"

Shizuo quickly read the message on the screen and smiled slightly. "A little better... I think," he answered and looked at the dullahan, who kept the helmet on.

"_You think? Is something wrong?_"

"No no, I'm just... I'm not used to stay in bed for so long. I usually just stay in bed for.. a day. And now I'm living with the flea.."

Celty didn't write anything for a few moments. "_Do you really hate him that much?_"

Shizuo read the text over and over again without answering. "Y-Yes, I hate him.." He looked away. Did he really? Probably, but still.. It felt.. different?

"_You don't seem like you do. And he doesn't seem to hate you either._"

"I know he doesn't, but.." Why was he even discussing this? Of course he hated him! He always had. He couldn't like him all of the sudden. No, it was impossible!

"_You know.. I think you two would be great together. And I know I'm not the only one._"

"What?.." Izaya and Shizuo? A good couple? No! Never! Shizuo laughed lightly and looked at the dullahan. "Me and the flea? No, never. Just because you and Shinra thinks that... No, it's never gonna happen. Never."

"_If you say so.. but think about it._"

_Hours later, when Celty already left.._

Shizuo sat on couch, thinking. Maybe he really didn't hate Izaya? But loving him was impossible. He knew that. But still.. it didn't seem so bad to.. like someone. He quickly shook his head and made himself a bit dizzy. "What the hell am I thinking? Of course I don't like him. He's.. He's a fucking flea!" He sighed and looked at the door, as it slowly opened. _I guess I can do something.. nice. Just once_, he thought to himself.

Izaya walked in and looked at Shizuo. "Hey," he said and smiled.

Shizuo sighed and stood up, instantly getting dizzy again. But somehow he just didn't care. He slowly walked towards the informant. But it just got worse for every step he took. He suddenly couldn't feel anything and his vision started to get blurry. What was wrong with him? The second he stood in front of Izaya, he collapsed, passed out and fell towards the other man.

"S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya quickly grabbed Shizuo by the shoulders, but Shizuo was too heavy and they just fell down on the floor in an awkward position. He tried several times to get up but couldn't. "Dammit.. Why do you have to be so freaking heavy?" He sighed and tried one last time to get him up. This time it worked. Very slowly, he got Shizuo on the couch and himself next to him.

_Several minutes later.._

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He slowly moved around on the couch.

Izaya looked at him and smiled. "You know you're heavy, right?" He giggled lightly and slowly moved closer to him. But something was wrong. Shizuo looked.. confused?

Shizuo looked at the other man and moved away quickly. "Who the hell are you? And where the fuck am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was so short, I apologize! - Thanks for reviews! ^^  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews! ^^.**

* * *

><p>"So.. You really don't remember who I am?" Izaya looked at the still quite confused bodyguard, who sat on the couch.<p>

"No." Shizuo looked at the other man. "Should I?" He felt some kind of.. hate, towards this man. If only he could remember who the hell he was. But the hate feeling was very small.

"Well.. Yearh," Izaya said and grabbed his one phone, typing Shinra's number. "You hated me for so many years, tried to kill me every time we met. Until you got sick, that is."

"I got.. sick?" Shizuo shook on the head and looked down. "That can't be true. I never get sick." He looked back at the black haired man, still quite confused.

Izaya was about to say something back, when Shinra answered.

"_Hello, Izaya-kun. Is something wrong?_"

"Hi Shinra. Eh, well.. Shizu-chan collapsed a few minutes ago, and now.. Well, he can't remember me or anything else."

"Wait, wait. How do you know Shinra?" Shizuo interrupted, looking just as confused as before.

"_Oh, well, I guess he remembers me. Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as possible._"

Izaya looked at Shizuo, surprised that he could remember. "And how long is that?" he asked the underground doctor.

"_10 minutes, maybe less._" Shinra hung up shortly after.

Izaya placed the phone back on the table, still looking at the former bartender. "Shizu-chan, how much do you remember? What and who do you remember?"

"What are you talking about? I remember everything and everyone. Except.. you." Shizuo was silent for a few seconds, before he continued. "And why are you calling me Shizu-chan?"

"Oh.." Izaya slowly looked down at the floor, but quickly back up by the other man's next question. "That's what I call you." He was silent for a few moments, before he again continued. "You really don't remember me?" He was beginning to sound kinda hurt. But the he got an idea. If Shizuo really didn't remember him, couldn't he just make him love him? Or at least make him feel like it. But.. that quickly got away again. He couldn't do it. Or.. could he?

Shizuo shook his head and watched the black haired man. "No. Sorry."

Izaya moved closer to the blonde bodyguard and sighed. "That's too bad, Shizu-chan," he said and sighed once again, as he rested his head on the other man's shoulder, smirking slightly.

Shizuo looked at him, but didn't move away. He had this.. weird feeling in his stomach. "Eh.. Sorry for asking, but.. Were we.. going out?" Why was he asking this? Of course they weren't. Shizuo would never go out with any one. Especially not a man. But he had to ask. He didn't know anything about the man after all.

Izaya looked surprised up at the blonde and couldn't help but smile. "No," he said and giggled lightly. "Not yet, that is." He couldn't lie to him. Not about this. Still.. maybe just a little lie wouldn't hurt any one.

"What do you mean by 'not yet'?" Shizuo looked at him, still quite confused.

"Well, Shizu-chan.. We were about to start dating." Izaya sighed lightly, hoping the bodyguard really didn't remember a thing and believed him. He loved him, after all. Maybe Shizuo not remembering a thing about him would turn out to be a good thing?

"So.. we.. like each other?" Shizuo kept looking at him. This could be true. It wasn't like he hated him. The hate feeling wasn't that big. It was more like.. something else he felt towards that man.

Izaya nodded. "Yes, a lot," he said and smiled, resting his head on the other man's shoulder again.

"And.. what's your name?" Shizuo looked down again.

"Orihara Izaya." Izaya smiled lightly and hoped his name wouldn't bring back memories.

Shizuo was silent for several seconds, where he just stared down with no expression at all in his face. "Flea.." he finally said and slowly looked back at Izaya.

Izaya quickly lost his smile and looked at him. "Y-You remember?" He didn't know if this was good or bad. It was good, because he started to remember, but bad because.. well, he started to remember and then he might remember everything and try to kill him once again.

"No. It just popped up in my head when I heard the name."

"Oh.." Izaya laughed awkwardly and rested his head on his shoulder once again, loving it. "Well, that's sorta your nickname for me.. or something."

Finally, Shinra walked in, interrupting everything. "Hello!" he yelled and walked to them with a smile on his face.

Shizuo looked up at the underground doctor. "Hi Shinra."

Izaya looked up as well, but didn't say a thing. He just kept his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Oh, so you do remember something. That's a good sign. So.." Shinra stopped right in front of the two, but didn't make a single comment on the way they sat. "How much do you remember?"

"I dunno. Everything, I think. Well.. not really him." Shizuo pointed at Izaya, who was leaning up against him.

_1 hour later.._

"Okay.. You remember everything and everyone, except Izaya-kun. You don't even remember the millions of fights with him. It's surprising, but you'll remember sooner or later, don't worry." Shinra stood up, after he had been sitting next to Shizuo, talking to him and checking him if everything was all right. "You still have a fever, so I wouldn't go out for a while if I were you. And you have to start eating or you will never be able to stand up without passing out. Izaya-kun, I'm leaving him to you." He walked to the door and waved goodbye, before he disappeared out the door.

Izaya finally leaved Shizuo's shoulder and stood up. "Okay. What do you want to eat, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled at the blonde and turned to face him again.

"Eh.. anything is fine," Shizuo replied and looked down at his own hands.

Izaya was quiet for a few seconds, before he turned around again. He only took a few steps before he was stopped by Shizuo, who grabbed his wrist.

Shizuo very slowly looked at the now standing man, holding his wrist. "Since we were about to start dating.. have we.. kissed?"

Izaya smiled once again and turned around to face him again. "Oh yes. Yes we have," he answered. That wasn't a lie. They had. "But now I have to make you something to eat. I don't want you to pass out all the time." He slipped from Shizuo grip and walked to the kitchen.

Shizuo looked after him. But not his back. He looked lower. What was wrong with him? He would never fall for a boy. And why couldn't he remember him? But he felt something for him. He sighed and looked away. He wanted to remember. That was all he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that it was kinda short. And also, I know it was kinda OOC for Shizuo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: School is keeping me from writing, I'm sorry..**

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed heavily as he walked in to the kitchen, out of sight for Shizuo. All he wanted, was to be Shizuo's boyfriend. Couldn't he just lie to him and make him fall madly in love with him? Maybe. He sighed once again and finally started making a sandwich for the blonde.<p>

Shizuo sat still for a long time, not moving at all. Not even thinking anything. He didn't even think, when he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He quickly eyed the black haired man standing with his back to Shizuo. He silently walk up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist.

"Wha.." was all Izaya could say, when he felt the arms around him. He was surprised, that was all. He looked over his own shoulder and then at the blonde. "Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" he asked and smiled lightly. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," Shizuo answered and leaned his own face close to the top of the other man's head. What was he doing? He didn't even know himself, but somehow.. he just wanted to do this. He leaned down and softly kissed Izaya's neck.

Almost instantly, Izaya's eyes widened and he blushed. "S-Shizu-chan.." He tilted his head to give him more space, letting him doing it. He wasn't expecting something like this, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

Shizuo pulled the smaller man closer to himself and kept kissing his neck softly.

"S-Shizu-chan.." Izaya blushed a bit more, when he was pulled closer to the taller man. He couldn't let this happen. Shizuo only just lost his memory. Or.. maybe this was the best thing ever. It was all Izaya wanted. At least at that moment. "S-Stop.." What? Izaya widened his eyes once again, when he heard himself say it. Stop? Why? He knew why.

Shizuo stopped, but didn't pull away from his neck. "Why?" he asked and slowly moved one hand down the informant's stomach.

Izaya blushed darker and couldn't help but bite his lower lip lightly, when he felt the other man's hand moving down. "B-Because.. I-It's a.. turn on.." he admitted, blushing darkly.

Shizuo smirked and stopped his hand, but started kissing Izaya's neck softly again. He wasn't trying to turn him on. Or at least, not at first.

"S-Shizu-chan.." Izaya held back a moan and blushed darker, if possible. He couldn't lie about it. He was turned on.

Shizuo moved his hand downwards once again until he stopped on the smaller man's pants. He smirked and kissed under his ear.

Izaya widened his eyes once again and blushed darkly. He couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned softly.

Suddenly, Shizuo stopped. He stood still for several seconds, where a short flashback came to him. When it was over, he let go off the informant and took a step away from him.

Izaya slowly turned around and looked at him, blushing darkly still. "W-What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Why'd you stop?"He smiled softly, still quite turned on. He wanted him to go on, maybe go more than just turning him on. After all, all Izaya wanted was Shizuo.

"We.. fought.. a lot," Shizuo finally said and looked at the blushing man.

"You.. remember?" Izaya's blush slowly disappeared, but not his turn on.

"Yearh.." Shizuo was quiet for a short time, before he walked close to Izaya, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him close, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry."

Once again, Izaya widened his eyes, but couldn't help but wrap his arms around the blonde. "For what, Shizu-chan?"

"For trying to kill you. I guess... I'm just not used to this.. relationship-thing." Shizuo pulled a bit away, but kept his arms wrapped around him. He looked down at him and smiled lightly.

Izaya looked surprised up at him. "Well, Shizu-chan, that's not exactly what.." He stopped himself. If he wanted be Shizuo's boyfriend, couldn't he just pretend they had a fight? As boyfriend and boyfriend. Not as enemies. He smiled back at him. "It's okay, Shizu-chan. It was nothing," he lied. "I'll get you used to this relationship. I promise."

"Thanks, flea- I mean.. Izaya," Shizuo said and pulled the black haired closer to himself. "I don't know why I called you flea. I'm sorry.. Izaya. I.."

"Shizu-chan, stop saying you're sorry!" Izaya giggled awkwardly, but hid it well. He had never heard Shizuo Heiwajima apologize to anyone. Maybe this lie was getting too far?

Shizuo smiled lightly and leaned down towards Izaya. He made their lips meet in a soft kiss and blushed almost invisibly. If he started to remember, would it help at all? Or was it best, if he just didn't remember anything?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was OOC'ish. I'm not really proud of this chapter. I'll make it better next time, I promise!**

**Thanks for reviews! ^^.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry about my grammar and/or spelling fails. But English isn't my first language. I'm danish and there's a very big difference between English grammar and danish grammar. I'll try my best with fixing my fails in the future, but I can't promise it will be that much better.**

**Well, enjoy chapter 10 and thanks for reviews! :3**

* * *

><p>The sunlight hit Izaya's face. His eyes slowly opened, only to get blinded by the bright sunlight coming from the window. A small annoyed sound escaped from him, as he pulled his thin legs out from the covers. When the sunlight finally got away from his face, his crimson eyes slowly opened. His feet touched the cold floor, but the cold he really didn't care much about. It was the fact that he wasn't wearing pants that he cared about.<p>

Izaya remembered the entire night before as being extremely long. The endless apologizes from his beloved blond brute and himself trying to stuff food in the former bartender, not only to make him shut up, but also to not risking him passing out and lose all his memories. That was something he really didn't want. It was like Shizuo had become... sweet and less violent. And Izaya didn't like it. Not at all. He wanted the old, violent, aggressive and angry Shizuo back. But it was all because of the sickness and memory loss, and there was nothing he could do about it. Or so he thought, right up until he saw the blond stand with his back to Izaya, his arms crossed. "Shizu-chan?" His voice was low, almost a mumbling.

Shizuo slowly turned around after a few moments of not moving at all. His expressions in his face wasn't at all calm anymore. They were... angry. Like they used to be before he lost his memories about the raven haired. "Flea..." was the only thing he said, before he stopped talking again.

Izaya's eyes quickly widened, as he noticed the angry expressions on the blond's face. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" he asked in a nervous tone, as he slowly started walking towards Shizuo.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Shizuo quickly walked to the small raven haired, his fists clenched tightly together. It was like he was back to normal. His memories about Izaya was returned throughout the night. But something had changed in him. It wasn't hate that was pointed towards the informant. It was... something else, the complete opposite.

"I... haven't done anything!" Izaya said quickly, his eyes slowly starting to get a serious nervous expression. But at the same time, he was happy to see the blond back to his normal self.

"Yearh, you have!" That was it. Shizuo just lost it. He grabbed the smaller male's shirt and pulled him close roughly, before he smashed their lips together. Something was definitely changed. Though he pulled away only after a few seconds.

Izaya's eyes widened quickly, as he felt the other male's lips against his own. A light pinkish color quickly appeared on his cheeks. Even though he probably knew, that Shizuo was back to his normal self, he couldn't help but think something had changed.

"See? I would never have done that, if something wasn't changed!" Shizuo's voice was loud, almost like a yell. His expressions showed nothing but confusion. A long, deep and frustrated sound escaped his lips, before he sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

Only a very few moments later, Izaya slowly sat down close to the blond. "Shizu-chan... maybe that's not so bad..." His voice was in a mumbling tone. His eyes slowly trailed up to Shizuo's face and a small smile grew on his face. "I mean... I... love you..." His cheeks quickly burned up to a dark red color and he quickly looked away again. He knew he had said it before. But never when the blond was his normal self. Not when he wasn't sick and didn't had lost his memories.

Shizuo turned his face to look at the man next to him. "I know you do..." He paused for several moments, before he slowly leaned close to the raven haired, like he was going to kiss him. But he stopped just before their lips met. "And it's weird... I think I actually like you... maybe a little.."

Izaya's blush only grew darker, as he felt the other male's breath very close to himself. His heart quickly started racing fast and his eyes slowly drifted half closed, before he looked at the blond. "Only... a little..?" he whispered low.

Shizuo's eyes did the same as Izaya's; they slowly drifted half closed. "Maybe... a lot.." He very slowly leaned a bit closer to the man, almost making their lips meet, when he was interrupted by his cellphone. He let out a disappointed sigh, as he slowly pulled away from the raven haired and grabbed the still ringing phone. "Hello...?" he said in a mumbling and annoyed tone.

"_Good morning, Shizuo-kun! Are you feeling any better?_" Shinra's voice only made Shizuo sigh again.

"Yearh, in fact... I'm feeling great, Shinra," was all Shizuo answered in another deep sigh, before he finally looked away from Izaya.

Izaya watched the taller male talking in the phone. The dark pinkish color still filled his cheeks, as he slowly leaned back on the couch, not taking his eyes off of Shizuo. He stayed silent and listened to the conversation between the underground doctor and the former bartender.

"_Really? Well, I'll come over to check if everything really is alright with you,_" Shinra said in a rather confused tone, like he really didn't believe that Shizuo was alright.

Yet another sigh escaped Shizuo's lips before he talked again. "Fine, just come over." He hang up quickly after, not letting the underground doctor answer back.

_About 1 hour later..._

"Well, everything seems to be fine with you, Shizuo-kun," Shinra said, before he slowly stood up from the couch. He had just checked the bodyguard and everything actually seemed fine. "You don't have a fever, you don't seem dizzy and... well, everything looks great. But what about your memories about Izaya-kun? Do you remember something about him?"

Shizuo stayed silent for a few seconds, before he answered. "Yearh, I think I remember everything about him, to be honest..." A short and silent sigh escaped his lips, as he shortly glanced in the direction of the bedroom, the bedroom where the informant was.

"Really? All the fights and all?" Shinra asked, and all he got was a single nod from the blond bodyguard.

_About 1 hour later..._

The underground doctor and the blonde bodyguard talked for a while, before Shinra finally decided that he would leave. "Well, you're not sick anymore, you remember everything, so I don't see a reason for me to keep checking up on you." Shinra opened the door, but turned around to face the blond again. "And since you're not sick anymore, I don't see a reason to stay with Izaya-kun." He paused for a second, as a smile spread across his face. "Unless you want to." And by that, he turned around and left.

Shizuo closed the door and turned around in a silent sigh. His eyes quickly drifted in the direction of the bedroom, where the informant still was. Without even giving it a single though, he walked to the bedroom. Though the only thing his eyes met, was a sleeping informant lying on the bed. He smiled shortly, before he walked to him, slowly sitting down next to him and lightly placed one of his hands on the other male's thin shoulder.

Izaya mumbled in his sleep, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly moved closer to the bigger body next to him and slowly wrapped his arms around the body. He knew who it was, even though he wasn't awake. A small smile spread across his face, as he moved into the blond's lap, sleeping lightly.

They stayed like that for only a few moments, before Izaya finally opened his eyes. Though what his eyes met, was the bodyguard's bare chest. He quickly drifted his eyes up to Shizuo's face, before he finally noticed the strong arms around him.

Shizuo quickly trailed his eyes down to meet the raven haired's. A smile slowly grew on his face. "Good morning," was all he said.

Izaya looked both shocked and surprised up at the blond. He smiled shortly and snuggled closer in the former bartender's arms. "Morning..." was all he answered back.

A short silence was between them, before Izaya finally spoke. "I heard... what you and Shinra was talking about..." His voice was in a mumbling tone, though his eyes didn't leave the ex-bartender's face and eyes. "Aren't you... going to go back to your own place again..?"

"You want me to leave?" Shizuo looked down at the raven haired and slowly tightened his grip around the smaller body, like he really didn't wanted to let go. And he didn't.

Izaya quickly shook his head, before he almost yelled "No!". Though he lowered his voice and repeated the word. "I just though you wanted to leave the second you weren't sick anymore. And since you got your memories back about me... I just though you would kill me, not... kiss me." He mumbled the last word, as he felt his face getting hotter and a red colors appeared on his cheeks. But he couldn't help but smile lightly.

Shizuo watched the raven haired and slowly leaned closer to him, until their lip almost met. "I thought that to, but... after I talked to Shinra, I found out that..." He paused, only to make their lips meet in a soft and quite long kiss.

Izaya didn't even think about it, he just quickly kissed back and slowly wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pulling himself closer at the bigger body. Though it didn't take him long, before he needed air, so he slowly pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. "So... you want to stay?" he asked, his face in a dark red color.

Shizuo nodded lightly and smiled at the raven haired. "Yes. All I want... is you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made a chapter! Can you believe it? No... I can't either. xD**

**I am not proud of this chapter and I'm sorry for it to take so long. School, RP and personal problems has been keeping me busy.**

**There probably won't be a chapter 11. This is the last one, unless I write an extra one, which I probably will sooner or later. If you want more of my crappy writing, then I have other fanfictions and it's possible that I'm starting a new one (again) soon.**


End file.
